


Undying Light

by UntoldProtagonist



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, One Shot, based on the World of Light trailer, i haven't written fic in years please no steppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldProtagonist/pseuds/UntoldProtagonist
Summary: Shulk's final moments before the end of the world.





	Undying Light

The sun rises over a certain seaside cliff, bathing it in golden light. A plethora of heroes and villains from across different worlds and times stand united here, seventy-two in total. Before them, looming ominously over the horizon, lies their latest adversary.

“Don’t let a single one get away.”

It’s Fox McCloud who leads their group, laser gun at the ready. Somewhere standing behind him is Shulk. The young man watches with the others as a legion of white hands descend upon them. At the center of it all is some sort of core surrounded by what look to be angel wings.

His grip on the Monado tightens. Marth calls out a battle strategy while Zelda and Pit give words of encouragement. The hands begin to disintegrate and return to the core as tendrils of light, growing brighter, brighter--

A sudden flash of blue fills his vision as time crawls to a halt; it’s a sensation Shulk knows all too well. A glimpse into the future. And he sees…

No.

Beams of light, hot and searing. In mere seconds, everyone on that cliff, the people he’s come to know over the past four years, will be reduced to ash, one by one. In time, that light will consume all in this world, and the next, and--

He’s suddenly thrust back into reality. Cold sweat pours down his neck. His hands are shaking.

Shulk is no stranger to situations like this. With the Monado in hand, he’s evaded certain death more times than he can count. But here, on that cliff before the blinding light, he’s helpless. There is way to save them-- he knows there must be-- but damn it, if there is, he can’t see it.

“Everyone!” he cries, and the others must have heard the desperation in his voice, seen the horror upon his face. They all prepare to fight back or book it out of there, but--

Link and Samus are the first to go, overwhelmed by the first wave of light beams. He doesn’t even hear them scream. There were seventy-two of them at the start, and that number is slowly dwindling as the beams seem to hunt them without mercy.

Shulk isn’t sure how long he can keep dodging them. There has to be something, anything, he can do.

(His grip on the Monado tightens.)

A warm blue aura begins to emanate from the blade’s hilt. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees an Arwing attempt to outmaneuver the beams to no avail. He sidesteps, and the Monado hums to life. Sonic slows his pace in an attempt to save Pikachu; they both perish. The harsh winds and shifting earth nearly throw him off balance, but he manages to lift the blade skyward.

In the distance, he sees Kirby riding away on his warpstar, only alive by the skin of his teeth.

There’s no way they could have won this fight, but they will someday. If Shulk could save even one person now, they can still save the day. They can change the future. 

Please, let this be enough--

 

“Monado… Speed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the headcanon that Shulk used Monado Speed on Kirby and that's how he got away.


End file.
